Law x Luffy
by GalateeSakura
Summary: Ce sera trois One Shot sur Law x Luffy, plus spécialement, des song-fics.
1. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

**Auteur :** Je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour ce couple. Je suis tombée par hasard sur une musique qui me la donnait, donc j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Je les dédie à Melo-D-Water-Law, ainsi que les deux autres One-Shot qui vont suivre.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ils sont tous à Oda-san.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OS : Law x Luffy**

 _(Maitre gims – Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?)_

 **J'ai retrouvé le sourire quand j'ai vu le bout du tunnel  
Où nous mènera ce jeu du mâle et de la femelle  
Du mâle et de la femelle  
On était tellement complices on a brisé nos complexes  
Pour te faire comprendre t'avais juste à lever le cil  
T'avais juste à lever le cil**

Depuis la mort de mon frère Ace, je n'avais plus la force de sourire. Du jour au lendemain, tu es rentré dans ma vie et tu me l'as redonné. Je suis enfin sortie de ma tourmente, et je peux voir le bout du tunnel ou ta lumière m'attend. Et à partir de la, nous avons joués au jeu du mâle et de la femelle. J'étais prêt à me déguisé en femme, pour te faire plaisir, et me faire plaisir. Je voulais me savoir aimer et être aimer ! Ce jeu à durer des années et des années !

A force de nous côtoyez, l'amour à peut-être disparu, et nous sommes devenus très complice. Tu avais des complexes, par rapport à tes amis, sur ton orientation sexuelle. Certains complexes ont étaient dur à défaire, mais j'ai réussi à les brisés ! Et maintenant tu ne tends cache plus ! Tu as réussi à briser les miennes et je te suis reconnaissant. Pour te le prouvait, tu n'avais cas lever le petit doigt ou dire une parole, pour que je t'obéisse.

 **J'étais prêt à graver ton image à l'encre noire sous mes paupières  
Afin de te voir même dans un sommeil éternel  
Même dans un sommeil éternel  
Même dans un sommeil éternel**

A chaque fois tu me souriais, je gravais ton image dans mon âme. Tu fais maintenant partie des êtres qui me sont les plus chers. J'étais prêt à te gravait dans ma mémoire ! Et à l'encre noire ! Au moins dans mes rêves les plus fous, tu y seras ! Quand je serai dans un sommeil éternel, tu y reposeras !

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse  
J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même  
Est-ce que je t'aime?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**

Du jour au lendemain, tu as changé de caractère. Tu es devenu plus froid, plus distant, plus diabolique. Je pensai que tout ça était de ma faute ! J'ai clignés plusieurs fois des yeux, pour voir si je me trompais, mais non c'est bien la triste vérité ! Je suis normalement censé t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais mon propres cœur, ne sait pas si il t'aime encore. Et toi est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Même si tu me répète toujours les mêmes mots depuis nôtre première rencontre, cela sonne faux pour moi ! Mais je te souris quand-même !

 **Pour t'éviter de souffrir je n'avais plus qu'à te dire je t'aime  
Ça me fait mal de te faire mal je n'ai jamais autant souffert  
Je n'ai jamais autant souffert  
Quand je t'ai mis la bague au doigt je me suis passé les bracelets  
Pendant ce temps le temps passe, et je subis tes balivernes  
Et je subis tes balivernes**

 _Je sais que je suis devenu plus froid envers toi, depuis quelques temps déjà. Je ne veux en aucun cas te faire souffrir, ou te refaire souffrir, donc chaque jours qui passent je te dis je t'aime. Tu me souris et mon cœur se serre de te mentir. C'est la première fois que je souffre autant envers une personne qui m'est chère. La souffrance du jour ou mon mentor est décédé était plus douce, plus supportable que ma souffrance de maintenant. Ça me fait mal de savoir que tu auras mal d'apprendre que l'amour que je te portais à disparu._

 _Enfin je crois !_

Je suis sûr que tu as un doute. Ton sourire n'est plus vraiment le même qu'au premier jour ! Je me rappelle très bien du jour, ou nous, nous sommes dits oui devant un ensemble de gens. Ils étaient tous heureux pour nous deux. Mais la routine a prit vite ! Ce mariage est comme une paire de menotte. Il me relie à toi et toi à moi. Le temps défile à grande vitesse et je subis tes balivernes. Encore et encore tes balivernes. Je mis attache comme un sombre idiot !

 **J'étais prêt à graver ton image à l'encre noire sous mes paupières  
Afin de te voir même dans un sommeil éternel  
Même dans un sommeil éternel  
Même dans un sommeil éternel**

J'étais prêt à te gravait dans ma mémoire ! Et à l'encre noire ! Au moins dans mes rêves les plus fous, tu y seras ! Quand je serai dans un sommeil éternel, tu y reposeras !

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse  
J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même  
Est-ce que je t'aime?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**

J'ai clignés plusieurs fois des yeux, pour voir si je me trompais, mais non c'est bien la triste vérité ! Je suis normalement censé t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais mon propres cœur, ne sait pas si il t'aime encore. Et toi est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse  
J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même  
Est-ce que je t'aime?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**

 **Je ne sais pas si je t'aime  
Je ne sais pas si je t'aime**

 _Je ne sais vraiment plus quelles sont mes vrais sentiments à ton égard. Et les tiens ont-ils eu aussi changé au fils des ans ? Tu dois être dans le même état sentimental que moi. Nous chercherons toujours jusqu'à en être sur !_

 **Je m' suis fais mal en m'envolant  
Je n'avais pas vu le plafond de verre  
Tu me trouvais ennuyeux si je t'aimais à ta manière  
Si je t'aimais à ta manière  
Si je t'aimais à ta manière**

Ayant marre d'attendre, j'ai prit mon envol pour être libre de tout mouvement. Mais je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait un plafond en verre. Tous mes espoirs son partit en fumée ! Je suis encore dans cette prison d'orée ou tu m'y attache sans scrupule. Mon cœur saigne rien dit penser ! Je me force à t'aimait d'une façon bien différente de la tienne, et je peux voir au fond de tes yeux cette lueur malsaine. Tu me trouverais ennuyeux, si je t'aimais à ta façon et non comme j'en n'ai envie !

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse  
J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même  
Est-ce que je t'aime?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**

J'ai clignés plusieurs fois des yeux, pour voir si je me trompais, mais non c'est bien la triste vérité ! Je suis normalement censé t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais mon propres cœur, ne sait pas si il t'aime encore. Et toi est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse  
J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même  
Est-ce que je t'aime?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**

 _Tu étais censé m'aimer jusqu'à notre propre mort, mais tu as vu mon vrai visage et tu as cligné des yeux. Tu as dû te sentir trahi, voir blessé, mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Tu t'es éloigné de moi après ça. J'ai encore des doutes sur mes sentiments, mais y a de grande chances pour que je sois encore amoureux de toi. Et toi l'es-tu après mon infidélité ? Je ne pense pas !_

 **J'sais pas si je t'aime  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**

 _Nous recherchons encore_ et encore nos vrais sentiments _envers l'un l'autre._

* * *

Le prochain sera sur « Brisé » de Maitre gims. J'espère que cette OS vous aura plu ?


	2. Brisé

**Daemonya le Psycholapinou :** Non tu ne me l'avais pas donné ! Maintenant je l'ai ! C'est très gentil de ta part, et ce que je recherchais un peu. Mais cet OS était un peu plus compliquer, et je ne sais pas si tu auras la même sensation que le premier. Merci pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir.

 **Bells :** De rien. Et cette fois-ci j'ai un peu plus développé, comme tu me l'as demandé. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **OS : Law x Luffy 2**

(Maitre gims – Brisé)

 **Encore une fois j'ai dû disparaître**  
 **Des fois je t'aime, des fois je te hais**  
 **Pour ne pas dire que j'ai tout donné**  
 **J'ai donné tout autant que toi**  
 **Tes larmes coulent sur mes épaules**  
 **J'ai tout compris sans dire un mot**  
 **Ne monte plus les gens contre moi**  
 **C'est difficile de voir dans le noir**

Je t'ai vu avec cet homme, et tu avais le même sourire qu'à notre toute première rencontre. Je me suis donc encore une fois effacé de ta vie, pour que tu puisses être heureux avec lui. J'ai prit mes bagages, déjà faite depuis quelques semaines, en me remémorant nos moments intimes. Je quitte l'appartement, en laissant derrière moi, les derniers sentiments qui trônaient encore dans mon cœur. Maintenant, tout sentiment qui prône dans mon cœur, est un sentiment de haine.

Je t'ai tout donné ! J'ai même quitté mon boulot, mes amis, ma famille pour te suivre dans une autre ville. Ou tu devais emménager à cause de ton nouveau travail de médecin. Je le regrette amèrement d'avoir pris une telle décision ! Par contre, toi, tu ne m'as rien donné en échange de tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait. Et ça, ça renforce encore plus mon sentiment de haine en ton encontre ! J'aurai dû écouter l'avertissement de mon défunt grand-frère.

Je sens mon corps partir en arrière et ta tête contre mon épaule. Je retiens un frisson et les mots qui se bousculent contre mes lèvres. Tu te mets à parler, et ta voix est vacillante, comme si tu allais pleurer. Tu m'empêche de voir ton visage, mais je sens que mon épaule est toute mouillée. Je présume que tu tends veut d'avoir monté toutes les personnes de ton entourage contre moi. Je suis même soulager que tu l'aie fait ! Au moins je pars le cœur léger!

 **Je te l'ai dit, tu as ce sourire**  
 **Au coin des lèvres quand tu mens**  
 **Tu t'imaginais pouvoir t'en sortir**  
 **Encore et encore facilement**  
 **Encore et encore facilement**  
 **Encore et encore facilement**

Tu me fais face avec ce sourire, qui dit, que tu as menti sur le fait que tu tends veuille d'avoir monté les gens contre moi. Je ne suis plus aussi dupe ! Mon cœur et mon cerveau sont de glace aux belles paroles que tu prononce ! Tu t'imagine encore pouvoir t'en sortir, mais tu vas t'en mordre les doigts toute ta vie ! J'en rigole d'avance !

 **J'essaie d'y croire**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **Tu m'as poignardé dans le noir**  
 **J'ai fait confiance**  
 **Aveugle était ma confiance**  
 **Et tu m'as fait du tord**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**

Mon cœur essai encore une fois de te croire. Je me voile sûrement la face ! Tu dois racontait à tout bout de champ des inepties à mon encontre. Tu me cause beaucoup de tord et, c'est comme si tu me donnais, un coup de poignard dans le dos. Je pense que je continue à te faire confiance, même si je sais pertinemment que je me la voile, mais je veux y croire ! Mon cerveau suit les directives de mon cœur.

 **Vois-tu comment le monde est stupide?**  
 **Vois-tu comment le diable est habile?**  
 **La vérité te déshabille**  
 **Rendez-vous dans une autre vie**  
 **Te souviens-tu d'être entrée chez moi?**  
 **T'as pu voir le cocon familial**  
 **T'avais pas besoin de faire tant d'mal**  
 **Je vais devoir éteindre les flammes par les flammes**

Sous tes airs de tombeur, tu n'es d'autre que le diable en personne ! Peux-tu voir la force que tu as à manipuler les gens autour de toi ? Tu fais partie des meilleures élèves de ce monde. Petit à petit la vérité te déshabille, et on peut voir que le monde est stupide. Quand nous, nous rencontrerons dans une prochaine vie, qui je l'espère sera meilleure ! Nous deviendrons des amis et riens que des amis. Pour ne plus revivre un tel cauchemar !

Je suis sûr que tu te souviens du moment où je t'ai présenté à ma famille ? Moi je m'en souviens parfaitement ! Le garçon d'à ce moment là, a disparu, à cause de toi et de ta méchanceté. Tu as brisé tout les liens que j'avais avec ma famille. Ta jalousie la emporter sur ta sagesse. Toi, qui n'avait aucune famille, tu as préféré brisé la mienne au lieu de t'en créée une. Maintenant tu paie les pots cassés, toi, qui as fait du mal aux gens. On éteint les flammes par les flammes !

 **Je te l'ai dit, tu as ce sourire**  
 **Au coin des lèvres quand tu mens**  
 **Tu t'imaginais pouvoir t'en sortir**  
 **Encore et encore facilement**  
 **Encore et encore facilement**  
 **Encore et encore facilement**

Tu me fais face avec ce sourire, qui dit, que tu as menti sur le fait que tu tends veuille d'avoir monté les gens contre moi. Je ne suis plus aussi dupe ! Mon cœur et mon cerveau sont de glace aux belles paroles que tu prononce ! Tu t'imagine encore pouvoir t'en sortir, mais tu vas t'en mordre les doigts toute ta vie ! J'en rigole d'avance !

 **J'essaie d'y croire**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **Tu m'as poignardé dans le noir**  
 **J'ai fait confiance**  
 **Aveugle était ma confiance**  
 **Et tu m'as fait du tord**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**

Mon cœur essai encore une fois de te croire. Je me voile sûrement la face ! Tu dois racontait à tout bout de champ des inepties à mon encontre. Tu me cause beaucoup de tord et, c'est comme si tu me donnais, un coup de poignard dans le dos. Je pense que je continue à te faire confiance, même si je sais pertinemment que je me la voile, mais je veux y croire ! Mon cerveau suit les directives de mon cœur.

 **J'essaie d'y croire**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **Tu m'as poignardé dans le noir**  
 **J'ai fait confiance**  
 **Aveugle était ma confiance**  
 **Et tu m'as fait du tord**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**

Mon cœur essai encore une fois de te croire. Je me voile sûrement la face ! Tu dois racontait à tout bout de champ des inepties à mon encontre. Tu me cause beaucoup de tord et, c'est comme si tu me donnais, un coup de poignard dans le dos. Je pense que je continue à te faire confiance, même si je sais pertinemment que je me la voile, mais je veux y croire ! Mon cerveau suit les directives de mon cœur.

 **J'essaie d'y croire**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **Tu m'as poignardé dans le noir**  
 **J'ai fait confiance**  
 **Aveugle était ma confiance**  
 **Et tu m'as fait du tord**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**

Mon cœur essai encore une fois de te croire. Je me voile sûrement la face ! Tu dois racontait à tout bout de champ des inepties à mon encontre. Tu me cause beaucoup de tord et, c'est comme si tu me donnais, un coup de poignard dans le dos. Je pense que je continue à te faire confiance, même si je sais pertinemment que je me la voile, mais je veux y croire ! Mon cerveau suit les directives de mon cœur.

* * *

END

* * *

Le prochain sera sur « Tu vas me manquer » de Maitre gims. J'espère que cette OS vous aura plu ?


	3. Tu vas me manquer

**OS : Law x Luffy 3**

 **Daemonya le Psycholapinou :** Thanks You ! Au moins tu pourras t'occuper de lui, si il est s'y triste de perdre Luffy. J'ai eu de l'inspiration au début mais à la fin non. Mais je vais me rattraper ! Je ne sais plus, si je te l'ai dit, mais j'ai posté « Rencontre » ici aussi. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire et bonne continuation.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

(Maitre gims – Tu vas me manquer)

Encore une matinée à me demander  
Comment je vais combler tout ce vide que tu as laissé  
Je sens que la journée promet d'être longue  
Et je n'ai plus personne avec qui la passer  
Je ne peux plus porter cette solitude, tu me manques  
Je n'ai plus personne à qui me confier  
Je passe mon temps à regarder par la fenêtre  
Et je ne te vois toujours pas rentrer

 _Je me réveille dans notre…Non, mon lit. Je prends ton oreiller et j'hume ton odeur. Mon corps frissonne et tu me manques. Je n'aurais imaginé que ton absence soit aussi pesante. Je soupire en fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser montait mes larmes. Je suis une coquille vide depuis ton départ de la maison. Tout ça s'est de ma faute ! Je le sais, mais je garde quand-même espoir de te revoir. Encore une journée sans toi, sans ton sourire, ton rire bien particulier, ton corps tout entier… Je retiens un autre frisson et me force à me lever du lit._

 _Mes pieds traînent sur le parquet et me prépare qu'une petite tasse de café bien noir. Il est dégueulasse ! Je veux boire ton café, qui a un goût si doux, et non amer comme les miens. Je m'assois à ma place en fixant la chaise devant moi, vide. Cette journée va être longue, très longue, voire ennuyante. Je ne supporte plus la solitude ! Moi, qui avais l'habitude d'être automne, solitaire et très travailleur, aujourd'hui je ne le suis plus. Tu es mon oxygène, ma vie, mon âme, mon espoir de survie. Tu aimais m'écouter quand je rentrais du travail, maintenant, je n'ai plus personne à qui me confier._

 _Je pose ma tasse dans l'évier, et soupire, quand mon regard croise la montagne de vaisselle. Je pars m'habiller, d'un haut blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur, et je m'adosse à la fenêtre. Les minutes passent et je ne te vois toujours rentrer à la maison._

Tout semble faux, j'en perds mes mots  
Que vais-je devenir?  
Je garde espoir de te revoir  
Dans un proche avenir

 _Je ferme la maison et pars pour mon travail, en bus. Je ne me sens pas le courage de conduire. Je fais les quelques pas qui me sépare du portail à faible allure. Je me dis que tout cela est faux, et que je vais bientôt me réveillais de ce cauchemar ! Mais la vérité me revient de plein fouet, quand je croise ton nom sur la boite aux lettres. Que vais-je devenir ? Même moi je ne le sais pas ! Le futur me fait peur et ta présence me hante à chaque seconde. Je garde espoir de te revoir quand j'entends une voiture tournée dans l'allée des fleurs. Mais cette impatience disparait au fil des jours, et je ne veux pas perdre cet espoir._

Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Les souvenirs ne cessent de me hanter  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends que tu rentres mais  
De ma mémoire tu disparais  
Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer

 _Quand je rentre pour midi, et le soir, je prépare des plats pour deux. C'est devenu une routine pour moi ! Je t'appelle quand le dîner est prêt, mais le silence me répond et mon cœur se tord de douleur. J'ai encore préparé l'un de tes plats préférés. J'aurais de quoi manger demain midi et demain soir. J'allume la télé et m'allonge sur le canapé. Mes bras serrent très fort le coussin ou tu posais ta jolie tignasse brune. Ton odeur me chatouille les narines et je divague. Mon cœur s'accélère à un souvenir bien précis et une partie bien particulière me rappelle à l'ordre. Je grogne d'être devenu aussi faible !_

 _Par inconscience, je prends le coussin et pars à la douche. Tu me manques Luffy, tu me manques éperdument. Quand je ferme les yeux, ta voix, ton apparence commence à disparaitre petit à petit. Je ne veux pas ! Je tiens trop à toi pour t'oubliais ainsi ! Après ce petit incident, mes paupières commencent à se fermait. Mon corps ne supporte plus ce manque d'affection et ce manque de sommeil. Je me mets en pyjama et m'endors comme une merde après avoir mit mon réveil à 7h._

Encore toute une nuit à rêver de ton retour  
Mais le réveil me replonge dans ce cauchemar  
Sans toi, je m'ennuie, je souris  
Quand je repense aux discussions qu'on avait matins et soirs  
Je pense tellement à toi  
Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'entendre le son de ta voix  
Plus les années passent et plus je réalise  
À quel point j'avais de la chance de t'avoir

 _Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Ma main se pose directement sur ma poitrine, pour calmais ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque. Encore une nuit à rêver de toi et de nos nuits de folie. J'ai l'impression d'entendre le son de ta voix et mon espoir grimpe en flèche. Je me lève du lit, en regardant l'heure au réveil, et je t'appelle à chaque pas que je fais. Arrivant dans la cuisine, je me rends compte, que je me suis fais un film ! Je baisse la tête, déçu que tu ne sois pas là, alors mes jambes me ramènent dans mon lit. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Je suis qu'un vrai idiot !_

 _Pour une fois que je tombe fous amoureux de quelqu'un, il fallait que je merde ! Bordel de merde ! Tu n'es qu'un gros con, Law ! Je referme les yeux, après mettre allongé, et mon cerveau me ramène aux discussions qu'on avait matins et soirs. Nous parlions de tout et de n'importe quoi. De temps en temps on n'avait juste qu'à nous regardait, pour que, nous nous comprenions. Je pense tellement à toi, que j'ai quitté mon amant Kidd. Qui, m'a dit que c'était bien fait pour moi ! Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'en souris presque._

Tout semble faux, j'en perds mes mots  
Que vais-je devenir?  
Je garde espoir de te revoir  
Dans un proche avenir

 _Je me dis que tout cela est faux, et que je vais bientôt me réveillais de ce cauchemar ! Mais la vérité me revient de plein fouet et mes mots disparaissent dans ma gorge nouée. Les années sont passés, et pourtant, je me pose toujours cette question « Que vais-je devenir ? ». Je ne me suis pas remis avec quelqu'un depuis ton départ de la maison. C'est pour te dire, que je tiens énormément à toi Luffy. J'ai croisé ton frère, en faisant les courses, et il m'a dit que toi aussi tu n'étais pas en couple. Ça me soulage beaucoup ! Cette petite flamme n'a pas disparue et l'espoir et revenu. Je veux te revoir et je vais te revoir même si toi, tu ne veux pas !_

Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Les souvenirs ne cessent de me hanter  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends que tu rentres mais  
De ma mémoire tu disparais  
Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer

 _Depuis que j'ai rencontré Sabo, mes souvenirs me reviennent, et ta présence me manque. J'ai même fait un court séjour dans un hôpital, parce que je faisais un début de dépression. Pendant ce séjour, j'ai visualisé notre rencontre, et je me suis demandé comment tu étais aujourd'hui ? Tu deviens de plus en plus floue à chaque fois que je te visualise. Même si je peux t'apercevoir de loin, ça me redonnerait un peu d'espoir. Mon cœur est devenu hermétique aux autres, et je suis même devenu méchant voire malhonnête avec certaine personne._

 _Je me reconnais plus, mais seul toi, peu me sauvais de cette tourment continuelle. Je me suis même permis de demandé, à ton frère et à ton meilleur ami Zoro, de me laissait te voir. Ils m'ont répondu non, mais Sabo m'a dit, que tu serais à la bibliothèque cette après-midi. Je me dépêche d'y aller et j'attends ton entrée. Je veux revivre cette passion, cet amour qui nous faisait vivre en harmonie. Je m'y accroche à ce rêve !_

Je t'attendrai encore, encore et encore  
Tant que mon corps supportera ton absence  
Je t'attendrai encore, encore et encore  
J'attendrai que tu rentres

 _Je regarde ma montre et ça fait, bien, deux heures que je t'attends. Avant je serai partie sans attendre, mais, avec le temps ma patience à grandie. C'est le seul point positif depuis que nos chemins se sont séparés. Je reprends des livres, sur la médecine et l'astrologie, et les lis avec lenteur. Mon corps supporte ton absence, depuis dix ans, et lui aussi est patient. Ça me fait rire et sourire ! Je suis prêt à resté des heures et des heures, à la bibliothèque, pour juste te voir et attendre ton joli timbre de voix. Il sonne comme un carillon à mes oreilles, et ça me permettait de m'endormir._

Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Les souvenirs ne cessent de me hanter  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends que tu rentres mais  
De ma mémoire tu disparais  
Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer

 _Après quatre heures d'attente, j'entends ton nom, et me retourne instinctivement. Mes yeux se bloquent sur toi et tu es devenu encore plus qu'à mes souvenirs. Je me retiens d'aller directement te voir et de t'enlacer la taille. Les souvenirs de nos premières rencontres me fouettent en plus visage, et mon sourire revient enfin. Mon ouïe enregistre ta nouvelle, qui est plus roque et plus merveilleuse. Mon corps vibre et re vie ! C'est déstabilisant de savoir que tu es une drogue pour moi et mes jours paisibles. Ton visage se tourne et nos pupilles se rencontrent pour la première fois depuis dix ans._

 _Tu reste immobile, attendant surement que je fasse le premier pas. Soit je vais le faire et m'approche de toi avec douceur. J'ai peut-être peur que tu tends aille, comme la dernière fois, alors je me frêne. J'engage la conversation mais tu reste quand même sur tes réserves. Tu mesure tes paroles et un petit sourire en coin vient se glisser jusqu'à mes lèvres. Au fil de la conversation, tu arrive à te détendre. Nous parlons principalement de nous deux et j'essaie, avec beaucoup d'effort, de me faire pardonnait. Tu t'en rends compte et tu m'offre l'un de tes merveilleux sourires._

 _Ça m'a manqué ! Mon cœur s'accélère et je commence à avoir les mains moites. Merde ! On dirait un jeune garçon qui ait à son premier rendez-vous amoureux. Les minutes défilent, à vitesse rapide, qu'il est bientôt vingt heures. La réceptionniste dit que la bibliothèque va fermer dans quelques instants. Nous nous dépêchons de remettre les livres à leurs places et nous quittons le bâtiment. Mon corps se met à frissonner, quand la fraîcheur de la nuit, entre en contact avec ma peau chaude. Tu me demande si je n'ai pas froid et je réponds négativement._

 _Tu pars vers la maison de ton père après m'avoir dit à plus, instinctivement, mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou. Ton corps frêle, mais bien musclé, se tend et tu ne bouge plus. Ma bouche s'ouvre et je sors les trois petits mots qui me hantent depuis quatre heures. Foutue bouche, tu ne pouvais pas te taire ! Je vais encore tout faire foirer et je m'en voudrais. Tu t'éloigne de moi, et tu mas redonner de l'espoir, en disant que tu étais peut-être amoureux de moi. Mon cœur rate un battement et je souris chaleureusement. Tu disparais de mon vue et je rentre._

 _Six mois plus tard, nous nous remettons ensemble. Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois le plus heureux des hommes. Si je fais un mauvais pas, ton frère et Zoro, me ferons la peau. Je peux enfin dire « Tu m'as manqué Luffy » en t'embrassant passionnément…_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Voilà la fin des trois One-Shot sur le couple Luffy x Law. J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Bise GalateeSakura.


End file.
